VIP Perks
General Donation Information VIP donations allow you editing access on many wiki pages and VIP status in all our game servers. The money goes only towards server costs and community expenses. We are a non-profit gaming community. VIP donations are $20.00. We accept payments made through PayPal. Using PayPal You do not have to create a PayPal account to donate. PayPal accepts Visa, Mastercard, Discover, and AMEX. Through PayPal you can also link your bank account and send an e-check as well. If you are under 18 or are using your parents account or credit card to donate, please have their permission first. If your parents dispute the charge its considered a charge back and we lose money and you will be banned. Not allowed to use a credit card If your parents wont let you donate, and your not old enough to own a credit card or PayPal account, then please use a "prepaid debit" cards; these can be obtained at many grocery stores and allows you to put a cash amount on the card and subsequently use it on the web. To find a close location to you in the USA, go to http://usa.visa.com/locators/prepaid-card-instore.jsp *in notes to seller, please put your full in-game name so we can promote you faster!* Perks As a Vip, you will get many perks to start off with. First of all, when you donate you skip through the ranks of Builder and Designer while gaining those commands, and additionally you acquire: */god - Gives you godmode (not available in survival) */hat - Puts the block you are holding onto your head */spa - Instantly break anything in any world with a pickaxe (not available in survival) */jumpto - Instantly teleport to the place you are looking (Compass jumping, not available in survival) */thru - Go through something you are touching if there is a place to go through (Compass jumping, not available in survival) */mc 3-9 - Puts a carpet of any size beneath your feet (not available in survival) */kit vip which consists of diamond tools (not available in survival) *the ability to create 14 homes instead of the normal 7. *the ability to use colors on signs *a reserved slot if BLM is full Fast Track Promotion In addition to those commands, you are also fast tracked to promotion when it comes to obtaining our highest member ranks, Architect, and Engineer. Architect's can: */ascend - Go to the very top of what you are under */descend - Go to the bottom of whatever you are standing upon */fly - Enable/disable creative flying */up - Same as ascend *//wand - Gives you the world edit wand */heal player - Heal yourself or someone else */region - Protect regions you define Engineer's can: */item or /i amount - The ability to spawn any item */unlimited - The ability to have infinity of any item you have */spawner - While looking at a mob spawn, you can change the type of mob it spawns */tp - The ability to directly teleport to someone */tphere - The ability to directly teleport someone to you */fullchest - The ability to create a full chest of 64 stacks of whatever item you want *//set - The ability to fill in an area with worldedit *//walls - The ability to create walls with worldedit *//replace - Replace blocks with new blocks with worldedit. *//size - Displays information about your worldedit selections *//faces - Replaces the outer edges of your selection with a block *//copy - Copies your selection relative to you *//paste - Pastes your selection relative to you *//rotate - Rotates your selection a certain amount *//flip - Flips around your selection *//save - Saves your selection *//load - Loads a selection Additional Perks *The ability to use ALL forms of chat formatting and manipulation. Legal Notice We, us, or BLM (referring to Black Lung Mining Corp. and blacklungmining.com), have the right to refuse service to anyone. We have the right to remove VIP, Architect, Engineer rank without reason. We make no guarentees that commands that you get will always be there. You, the donor, agree that by donating to BLM, you are not purchasing a service, that you are purely donating money and we provide a gift in return if you donate the allotted amount of $20 dollars USD. Refunds will be accepted only if you notify Charley or Casper or a member of the administrative staff. Charge backs may result in a permanent ban. Category:VIP Category:Perks Category:Donations